Roxas' Return
by UchihaRoxas
Summary: *REUPLOADED AND EDITED* After getting fired from his good paying job as Mickey Mouse at Disneyland, Roxas accepts Sora and Riku's offer to help them find Kiari by returning into the Organization Xlll. Little did the blond know that he was expected to return by a certain redhead. Eventually AkuRoku Read and Review :D


Roxas hates his job as Mickey Mouse at DisneyLand. Roxas is attacked by the young and old practically everyday DisneyLand is open for business. But at least the money is good enough for the rent on his cheap apartment. That's until he got a interesting call from the person he least expected, Sora. He only met the guy three years ago when he was still in the Organization Xlll, Roxas hasn't talked to him since. So it was kind of strange that Sora was calling him at 11:00 PM, so the blond simply ignored his call and went back to sleep for his next shift tomarrow morning. Well that's when Roaxs learned that Sora is one president little bitch, and called Roxas numerous times till he answered it.

Roxas got out of his bed with a furious huff and answered his house phone. "What the Fuck do you want Sora?" He yelled into the receiver. Sora, simpy just giggled (if possible for a boy) and starts to talk to Roxas. "I need your help, bro."

"I'm not your stupid brother." Roxas grumbled, while he rubbed his eyes because he's usually asleep at this time of the night. "Okay, whatever, you know what I mean. Anywho, Roxas, Riku and I need your help as I said before I got rudely intrupted." Sora paused briefly to clear his throat rather loudly into Roxas' ear drum. "Just get on to it before I hang up on your ass. Your getting annoying just like the first time I met you."

"Give me the damn phone, Sora. Your going to mess this up for the both of us." Riku's deep voice and other crumbly noises of struggle to keep the phone could be heard. Roxas got irritated now and leaned on his cheap wall as he wait impatiently for either Sora or Riku to stop fighting over the phone and start talking. Several minutes later Roxas sighed loudly, "I'm hanging up."

"Nooo! Don't! Can you just meet us later at McDonalds, tomorrow morning?" Sora asked.

"I have to work."

"Um how 'bout you meet us around 6:00 AM?" Roxas had to think about that. It was 11:06 now and he doesn't have to wear that sickening suit till 7:50. So he accepted and hanged up, really wanting to go back to sleep.

-6:20 AM, At McDonalds-

"Over here! Over here, Roxas!" Sora shouted when Roxas walked inside the fat house named McDonalds. Sora and Riku was sitting in the far back, both with pancakes and orange juices in front of them. Roxas creeped over to Sora and Riku with his blond spiked head down, totally embarrassed of Sora's child like behavior. Roxas sat in front of Riku, since he's the calmest person in the whole place. "Good morning! For a second I thought that you wasn't coming! So I hope you don't mind but me and Riku got breakfast."

"Whatever, I already ate at home." If you call burned toast with butter on it, then yes Roxas had a very healthier breakfast than Sora and Riku's pancakes. "So what do you two want?"

"Kairi is missing." Riku said, before he had a fork full of pancakes stuffed into his mouth. There was an eerie presence at the table for a brief minute before Roxas shrugged and responds. "So. I don't know her, so why are you telling me 'bout your poor friend?"

"We need your help, arsehole!" Sora said.

"Wha- I barlely know her ass! What do you want me to do? Get Namine and die her hair red?"

"No, she doesn't even look like her-" Sora was cut off by Roxas. "How about Xion then? She's pretty lonely right now I can call her if you want, I think I still have her number. She can be a perfect redhead Kirai for ya."

"No! Stop cuttin' me off, and let me say what I was about to say yesterday!" Sora yelled, and also grabbing attention to the little group of people in the area. Riku had to clasp his hand over Sora's mouth while he explained things to Roxas. "Sora and I are about to search for her but we can't because of the Organization Xlll stalking us. So I planned that you go back there with your keyblades and distract them till we find her."

Roxas nearly choked on his air, "What! Do you even know why I left them? They just used me to get to Kingdom Hearts, non of them giving a single damn about my well being, Xemnas is a perfect example." Sora clawed at Riku's hand till it moved about a couple centimeters so he can talk again. "Haha, Mansex...See I told you, Riku! He won't do it!" Riku gave Sora an evil glare that shut Sora up only in a matter of seconds, he placed his hand back on his mouth to make sure Sora would keep quite. "Shh! Listen, Roxas, we'll do anything you want. It won't be long, okay. Just give us two weeks and if we don't find her you can leave, how about that?"

Roxas frowned and he glanced at the clock above the two it read 6:31. Wow! Just talking to these two can take some much of your free time huh? Well Roxas is going to use that as an excuse to leave early, so he could go to Subway or something because that burned thing didn't do anything for him. "Fine, I'll think about it, but I highly doubt I won't go back to that hell hole again. I gotta leave for work, unlike you two." He said as he got up and left the two.

After Roxas left and Riku fully removed his hand from Sora's mouth, Sora started to worry and complain about Roxas not accepting their offer. "Riku, how the hell are we gonna pay Roxas? We're poor!" Riku stuffed Sora's loud mouth with pancakes to keep him quite for at least a minute. "Your too loud for one, Sora. That's probably why Roxas left early because you bring too much attention to yourself."

"But I'm just saying, how are we going to pay him? We don't have any munny to pay him."

"Who said that we're paying in munny anyway? I said 'We'll do anything you want' not 'We're rich son of a bitches, so we'll pay you soon after'." Riku stated before he took a swig of his nearly empty orange juice. "Wha- He's going to rape me?" Sora screamed in terror at the thought if Roxas rapes him and possibly Riku too. Riku raised a grey eyebrow at Sora, is that what he thinks? Sora has a very naughty brain in that skull of his. "That's just wrong, Sora. I meant we'll do stuff for him, not have sex with him... Unless you want to Sora." Riku smirked.

"No! No! I-I don't like Roxas like that!" Sora started to blush furiously and he drinks his orange juice to at least try to cover his red cheeks. "Hahaha, you look like SpongeBob with the cheeks." Riku chuckled and pinched Sora's cheek. "Aghh! Stop! Let's just go, we have to get serious and find Kairi!" Sora said while he got up and threw the remains of his pancakes in the trash. "Ahh, your right for once, but we gotta be careful. We found that cross dresser, Marluxia, in a rosh bush yesterday." Riku did the same and the two friends left.

-Meanwhile At The Castle That Never Was-

"Marluxia! They found you in a fucking rosh bush? Now they suspect that we're doing something now!" Saix shouted at the top of his lungs at a cornered Marluxia. "Sorry! I didn't know that they would even look behind the bush!" Marluxia held up his hands in his defense, because Saix looked like he was about to pounce. "You better hope that they don't come looking for that bitch over here. We do not need that mess here anymore after what they did years ago."

"I promise, I hid Kairi somewhere where they'll never find her uglyness!"

"And if they find her and your little plan doesn't work, I'll shove that pink scythe so far up your ass you won't be able to stalk Vexen."

"Ohhhh...Okay, Sir." Terrified from the threat, Marluxia nodded quickly as Saix glared at him with his threating eyes. "Well, if that's it I'll just take myself to my room now. If, that's okay with you, Saix."

"Just get out of my face." And with that, Marluxia left Saix's presence, really wanting to get away from the blue haird Saix.

Marluxia walked to the corridor, that held the rooms of the all the Organization members, number thirteen and fourteen rooms had simply became storage rooms for Vexen and his projects. But with Marluxia's plan he"ll have to convince the scientist to eventually to remove his presious belongings from Roxas' old room when his plan works out. Marluxia had finally reached two doors from his room until he felt a gloved hand clasp his shoulder.

Marluxia, already knowing who it was, smirked devilishly and turned to face the redhead. "Well good evening, Axel."

"When is he coming back?"

"Umm, that depends on the boy himself. You know I'm not gonna force him too Axel, I don't do kidnapping." Marluxia smiled as he saw Axel's mood gotten depressed, "But before you go all sad and mope around the castle, I know where he's located at Axel. I've happen to seen him as Mickey at DisneyLand when I took Dem and Vexion."

Axel frowned not believing Marluxia's words, "He's working at Disneyland?"

"Did I studder, Axel? He's Mickey Mouse, I noticed that Mickey has gotten much shorter the last time I seen him. And who would of guess that Roxas was Mickey? I thought he would sell his body or something." Marluxia muttered the last sentence lower under his breath, but Axel somehow heard his rude comment about Roxas and glared at Marluxia with his green peircing eyes. "What did you say?"

"Oh forget I even said that Axel! I forgot that you still care for him, what a shame. You act as if you love him, strange I thought we couldn't love since we don't have our hearts...yet."

**Don't ask guys. I'm back okay. I edited some parts and whatnots. Please review!**


End file.
